The forwarding paths within a network are typically controlled automatically by a path control protocol, which provide a single class of path, e.g. the shortest path, between selected end points. For example, a spanning tree protocol was traditionally used for path control in Ethernet networks. Link state control protocols such as the Intermediate System to Intermediate System (IS-IS) or the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) routing protocols are used for path control in IP networks. Link state control is also available for Ethernet networks today, it is provided by Shortest Path Bridging (SPB), which is an extension to IS-IS. Nevertheless, all these protocols only provide a path based on default constraints, which is typically the shortest path or a spanning tree. Deviation from this “default path” and implementing explicit paths in the network is very difficult. The operation of the path control system can be influenced by cost parameters, however, the costs required for different explicit paths may contradict each other. Aside from the distributed protocols available today, only management controls are available for setting up an explicit path in Ethernet networks. The Stream Registration Protocol (SRP) or Multiple Stream Registration Protocol (MSRP) is able to perform reservation on top of a spanning tree in an Ethernet network, but this does not support complete route freedom as it acts within the constraints imposed by spanning tree protocol.